Practicing Murder
by Masquerade Brawler
Summary: Allric agrees to help a pretty sixth year practice her chasing, and be his friend in the process


**A/N It's cute :3**

The wind shoved itself down her nose as she flew straight at the poor third year who'd volunteered to play Keeper for her practice.

"H-Hey!" he shrieked as she braked inches from his nose, throwing the Quaffle cockily through the hoop. "I thought you were practicing, not murdering!"

"Sorry, kid. Just a tactic. Although pretty ballsy of you to hold your ground."

"Y-yeah, next time don't give me a r-reason to!" he retorted, backing away, seeing they were broom to broom. His big sky blue eyes were fearful, as he gazed back at her.

The truth was he hadn't backed away because he had been lost in thought, mulling over a nightmarish conversation with his parents.

"Say, what's your name, anyway?" Keira asked, having grabbed the Quaffle off of the ground, and flown back up.

"A-A-Allric Conr-rad."

She looked at him, knowingly, smiling slightly.

"Speech impediment?"

"H-How you k-know?"

"I have one. Went to speech therapy. Now it only pops up when I get upset, or nervous."

"M-mine is acq-q-quired."

"Calm down, okay. Take a deep breath, and think about your next sentence, kay?"

He did as she said. "Like this?"

"Perfect." she smiled, rolling her shoulders. "Ready?"

"I guess."

She flew back then shot forward, throwing the Quaffle with tremendous force at the left hoop.

In a shot of adrenaline, and spur of the moment skill, he shot towards the ball, grabbing it, just before it zipped through hoop.

He gazed down at his hand in bewilderment. "H-H-How'd I-I-I-I"

"Breath, Al."

He glanced up at her, blushing suddenly "No one's e-ever l-liked me enough to g-give me a nickname…"

"Not even your parents?"

He suppressed a shiver " 'Specially n-not them, they l-like A-Alec, better…"

"You aren't a thing like your brother…"

"You k-know him?"

"Sit next to him in Transfiguration."

"You probably like him, b-better,t-too, huh?" he stammered a little disheartened that he was already losing his new friend to his elder brother

"Allric, hun don't you know anything about your dear brother, and I? I hate his rotten guts, excuse the detail."

His eyes suddenly widened, as he passed the Quaffle back. "You're Keira Black?"

She nodded, bouncing the large ball up in the air, catching it lightly on it's falls. "You should play Keeper, you're better then who we've now. Can't keep a Quaffle out to save his wand…"

"M-m'no g-good."

Her caramel brows raised, and she darted forward, flipping upside down at the last possible moment.

Pure instinct took over, as he met her halfway, slapping the Quaffle out of her outstretched hand.

She straightened. "No good, eh?" she drawled, as he went to retrieve the Quaffle.

"Okay, maybe I am b-but still-"

"Kidnap my brother, Black?"

"He came willingly, Conrad."

Alec Conrad stepped unto the pitch, a smug look plastered on his face. "Third years? A bit low even for you…"

"Idiot." she scoffed "He's hel- why should I explain myself to you? Go on. Bugger back under the rock you live under." she dismissed, sneering.

Alec smirked. "Fine, I was just wondering where the little git was." he sighed stepping back into the castle.

As soon as he left Allric flew straight towards Keira, hugging her tightly.

"Agh the bloody hell!- What are you do-"

"T-thank y-y-you s-so m-much for everything."

"Okay, okay you're welcome." she said, hastily patting his blonde head "But please let go I just- hate unexpected contact, Gods- don't."

He flushed hard letting go. "

"S-sorry."

"Keir! Keira!" a black haired boy with white streaks running throughout it ran onto the pitch.

"Yeah, SG?"

"You done yet? Me, Gadget, 'n Nick wanna you somethin' we out!" SG was so excited his dyslexia was causing him to skip words.

"Sure." then she hesitated "Wanna come, Ric?"

"I 'vent been invited…"

"Hey, G-"

"Allric, mate you can come too!" he shouted up, as they started to fly down.

Allric gave a small smile as they walked into the castle. Maybe life wasn't as bad as his family had convinced him, maybe, just maybe it depended on how he lived it.


End file.
